ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Satan-Gone (Mirrablaze Continuity)
Title: Ivanian Body Guard Appearance Satan-Gone is a humanoid dressed in grand white and black armor. He has two giant shoulder plates, and four horns on his head. His face also looks somewhat like an Asian man. Personality Satan-Gone is devious and easily tempered. He often thinks of evil plans and is somewhat the mind who comes up with all of the ways to use various monsters. When things don't go his way, he becomes angry and looks for someone to unleash his anger upon something, usually hitting his minions. Stats *Height = 7 feet *Weight = 350 Pounds *Place of Origin: Planet X Powers *Horns: Satan-Gone can throw his horns at his foes. *Satan Cane: A Multi-purpose cane. **Flames: Satan-Gone can shoot a stream of flames from his cane. **Energy Chain: Satan-Gone can shoot energy chains from his cane **Nitro Gross: Satan-Gone's cane is filled with Nitro Gross which can be detonated blowing up anything close enough to him. History Before The Series Satan-Gone was the Secretary of Defense and bodyguard of Mad-Gone. When Mad-Gone had decided to takeover Earth, he didn't question it as things had been boring when it came to politics. He managed the various strategies and directions to be taken when invading the planet. Satan-Gone was eventually confronted by Mad-Gone who proposed a plan on how to kill Mirrablaze. He approved of it and was happy that it was successful. During The Series Satan-Gone was surprised when a new Mirrablaze appeared and defeated Iron. He began to immediately think of plans of how to defeat the new Mirrablaze. TMFF Eliminated? When Anti-Gone was temporarily out of ideas to defeat Mirrablaze, he asked Demon-Gone and Satan-Gone for them. The two Ivanians had some ideas for plots and monsters. Anti-Gone created the monsters for the two, Inbera for Demon-Gone and Dustpan, Snake King, and Harigojira for Satan-Gone. After the ladder's plot failed, Satan-Gone put his into effect. He sent Dustpan's components to shut down the shields protecting the TMFF's base. They did so and he sent Snake King and Harigojira to destroy the base. After a while it seemed as if everything would go as planned as he had all his monsters surround the TMFF and Mirrablaze. That was when Gagango and Androzaurus appeared, and helped Mirrablaze to defeat Dustpan, Harigojira, and Snake King. Satan-Gone was frustrated and decided to take matters into his own hands. While the heroes celebrated he appeared to defeat Mirrablaze, Gagango, and Androzaurus. He charged forward and began to assaulted them with everything he had. The heroes were overwhelmed by him, but they just got back up. After another hard fight, Gagango, Mirrablaze, and Androzaurus defeated Satan-Gone to the point that he had to flee. They once again celebrated victory, and everyone gave their farewells before Gagango and Androzaurus went back to their homes. Back on Planet X, Satan-Gone returned and was seen somewhat as joke by his fellow Ivanians. While his plan may have failed, one of the other Gones, Anti-Gone, was very intellectual about computers... Trivia ** Category:Emgaltan Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Mirrablaze Kaiju Category:Fan Villain Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Seijin Category:Antagonists